


I've gone from hitting to kissing

by euclids-films (euclidsEfinder)



Series: Fluffy February [2]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, and its only from vic, brief sex references, fluffy february, very brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euclidsEfinder/pseuds/euclids-films
Summary: These two bastards are so fun to write
Relationships: Mr. Blonde/"Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot
Series: Fluffy February [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I've gone from hitting to kissing

‘You didn’t have to break the fucker’s nose!’ Eddie runs a hand through his hair, pacing frantically beside his dad’s car as fat globules of rain begin to fall. Vic shrugs and holds the cold can of beer against his forehead. He knows he didn’t have to, he’s not fucking stupid; the guy was a tall and skinny piece of shit, and he was barely able to fight for himself, but—

‘Guy had it coming.’ Eddie stops pacing and glares incredulously at him as though he’d just seen Vic kill someone. His hands curl into fists beside him, and Vic thinks Eddie might just punch the car. Or him, though the both of them know Eddie wouldn’t dare.

The guy had it coming, what more of an explanation does Eddie need? In fact, the guy got off lucky; a broken nose isn’t fucking bad, all things considered. It was Eddie who’d stopped him from properly hurting the guy, he had no right to be angry with Vic. In fact, Vic should be angry at Eddie for stopping him.

But he’s not, and that’s a problem.

Any other guy tried to pull that shit with him, taking him out of a fight someone _else_ fucking started, Vic would’ve fucking hit him as well. He would’ve decked them right then and there. How _dare_ they drag him away from something which doesn’t concern them. Sure, they may have his “best interests” at heart, but fuck off with that bullshit, it’s got nothing to do with you. It’s between Vic and the little cunt who pissed him off.

But when Eddie had gripped his collar and yanked him back, whispering “we gotta go man, let it go” hot and heavy against his neck, Vic hadn’t even thought about hitting him or about telling him to back the fuck off. He’d just let himself be dragged back to the car and driven to the shithole of a park a few blocks away, Eddie cursing quietly beside him as he drove.

The rain’s coming down fast now, and Vic knows they should both get into the car to avoid getting drenched, but he doesn’t move, not until Eddie takes a few steps towards him.

‘Toothpick, the guy didn’t deserve _shit_.’ Eddie’s voice is no longer high and whiney and screechy, but it’s still got that tone of I-swear-to-god-if-you-interrupt-me-I’ll-fucking-hit-you that most of Eddie’s words directed to Vic have.

Vic removes the can of beer from his forehead (he can see the concern flicker across Eddie’s face as his eyes shift for the briefest of seconds to the bruise forming just above Vic’s left eyebrow) and cracks it open, taking a sip before he manages to formulate what he’s going to say, rolling the words around in his mouth until they don’t taste bitter.

‘He was in my way, Eddie. People in my way need to be moved.’ The rain soaks through his thin shirt, and it makes Eddie’s fucking ridiculous hair look even worse as it sticks to his forehead, but neither of them make a move to get into the car. Vic knows what he said could’ve been articulated better, but he also knows Eddie’s put up with him for this long and should understand what he’s telling him. If he doesn’t, well, that’s his problem.

  
Eddie pinches the bridge of his nose, ‘He was in your way, huh?’ Vic nods, smirk threatening to break out. It’s not fucking funny, but what else is he supposed to do? Accept his scolding like a good little boy? Punch Eddie in the throat to get him to shut up? Eddie glances back up at him and his hand drops to grip a handful of Vic’s wet shirt. ‘And that’s what you do to people in your way, you fucking _headbut_ them?’ 

Vic wants to give Eddie some sort of smartass response. He doesn’t know _what_ he’d say, probably take the piss out of Eddie, say something along the lines of “you look like a drowned rat, you fucker” to change the subject, but he doesn’t.

Instead, he puts his hand over Eddie’s, the one gripping his shirt, and snakes the other to the nape of his neck. Eddie softens almost instantly, and Vic knows that’s dangerous; he shouldn’t be allowed to have this effect on someone, especially not someone like Eddie, but he’s not really complaining. Vic pulls Eddie towards him, and his eyes flutter closed as their lips brush together gently.

He wants to go rough, god fucking _dammit_ he wants to go rough, and images of taking Eddie against his dad’s car in the middle of a rain storm make his head spin, but he needs to keep it gentle, for Eddie’s sake. The guy’s seen enough roughness today, and while he’s by no means a little bitch when it comes to violence, he seems to get fucking _exhausted_ when Vic’s involved. 

He knows he’s reading too much into it; after all, they’ve been best friends for over a decade now, of course the guy’s going to get defensive where Vic’s concerned. But it’s more than that, more than defense in Eddie’s eyes when he punches someone who looked at Vic funny.

Vic’s shaken from his brooding by Eddie’s hand dipping below his jeans, and he breaks apart to grin at him. Eddie looks calm - or calm _er_ , at least - and Vic brings the hand still hooked in his shirt to his lips. He kisses gently across Eddie’s knuckles, staring at his stupid, wet face, and Eddie looks like he’s going to melt.

‘Should we take this to the car?’ Vic chuckles lowly, bringing a hand round to Eddie’s ass. Eddie’s pupils are blown wide as all fuck, and he nods before dragging Vic to the back seat.

**Author's Note:**

> These two bastards are so fun to write


End file.
